


IronMight

by DragonGoesMoo



Series: Moo's attempt at the Tony Stark Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Multi, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGoesMoo/pseuds/DragonGoesMoo
Summary: Square Filled: A5 CrossoverRating: GWarnings: noneSummary:Tony Stark living and healing with All Might and Rhodey after Civil War. That's literally it.





	IronMight

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going through my dash on tumblr and came across some doodles of Tony Stark and All Might together and was inspired.

It had been three months since the Civil War that tore the Avengers apart and left Tony’s best friend paralysed. Three months filled with physical therapy, for both him and Rhodey, press conferences and endless meetings where he was dragged through the dirt for not doing more to stop it. Everyone, from governments to average citizens, were furious with the Avengers. Being the only official member still in the public eye, Tony caught the worst of that rage. SI stock plummeted all but ruining the company. The UN voted to have him benched until a suitable punishment for Siberia could be decided. Vision left, leaving only a note about finding Wanda and all the trackers usually on him in a pile on the kitchen bench.

To say he wasn’t coping would have been an understatement, he didn’t sleep or eat and only daily phone calls from Toshi and Rhodey’s steady presence by his side keeping him going most days.

When he was sure he had hit rock bottom, his lawyer called, ‘Mr Stark. The UN is seizing all your accounts to pay for damages caused during Leipzig and Bucharest,’ The steady voice on the phone faded into static as he pulled it from his ear and ended the call. Staring down at his phone, he searched for the rage and hurt that had to be lurking somewhere within him but felt nothing, no pain or betrayal or even annoyance. It was like someone had draped a thick blanket over his emotions, smothering them until he could feel nothing at all. His phone exploded against the wall across from him and he stared at its shattered remains on the floor, wondering idly when he threw it.

He didn’t know how long he stared before an all-encompassing sense of rage flooded him, squeezing his heart and burning through his veins until he doubled over and screamed. He screamed until the only sound he could manage was a huff of air, changing then to painful sobs that scratched his abuse throat and pulled at the freshly healed scar on his chest. The door to his office swung open as he crumpled to the ground, his hands clutching at the now burning scar as he sobbed harder. Strong arms wrapped around him and pulled his unresisting body toward the person’s chest. Trembling, he buried his face in it, not caring whose shirt he was dirtying with his tears.

Eventually, his throat gave out, leaving him crying silently. A small whimper escaped his lips when a phone was held in front of his face. The chest he was leaning on rumbled as whoever was there tried to talk to him, but he couldn’t hear what they were saying. He just wanted to be left alone, hadn’t he suffered enough? He’d already lost his family, his work, and his money. What more could anyone possibly want from him? His face stayed buried until he was too tired to keep crying. Sucking in a breath that felt like glass shards sliding down his throat, he pulled away from the person he was leaning on and came face to face with Rhodey.

‘Tones, c’mon it’s Toshi,’ Rhodey said, picking up the phone at his knee and holding out to him. Tony eyed it warily and slowly reached out, grabbing it and lifting it to his ear.

‘Tony?’ Just one word in that deep, oh so familiar voice had Tony whining and leaning against Rhodey.

‘I can’t do it anymore,’ He whispered, shaking apart in the arms holding him. ‘I just wanted to keep them safe and they threw it in my face. Now I have people rioting in front of SI because I’m the only one left for them to be angry at and the Accords council is out for blood. I’m-I’m just done. Please don’t make me do any more.’

‘You’ve done more than enough. You can stop now,’ Toshi cooed and Tony shook his head. It was never that simple. ‘Come live with me, you deserve to heal and be happy.’ He knew that if he said yes and left now there would be no coming back and Rhodey would become the one they demanded impossible things from. The one they beat down until he broke. Tony couldn’t do that to his oldest and, for a long time, only friend.

‘You should go Tones. You’re gonna work yourself to death here.’ Rhodey muttered into his hair, like he knew what Tony was thinking.

‘Only if you come.’ Tony said, closing his eyes and squeezing the phone in his hand. He heard a sigh from above him and felt Rhodey squeeze him tighter.

‘Alright Tony, we’ll both go.’

#

‘The bots will be there in a week and FRIDAY should be set up in at least your workshop.’ Happy said as Tony wandered up the Quin-jet ramp, duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He had decided to leave most of his things behind, only taking a few sets of his most comfortable clothes and an old photo album filled with pictures of his mother and friends.

‘You know they’ll ask you where I am, and they won’t be nice about it.’ Tony said, hugging the man quickly. He didn’t need to see Rhodey in the pilot’s seat to know he was rolling his eyes at Tony’s dramatics.

‘For the thousandth time Boss, I know. I’ll handle it.’ Happy poked Tony in the side before walking down the ramp. He stopped at the end and waved as it closed.

Minutes later, the jet hovered above the landing pad before shimmering out of sight and speeding off into the sky.

It was nearing midnight when Rhodey finally set the cloaked jet down in a deserted field. Stepping out of the jet with his bag, Tony could just make out the lights of Musutafu City on the horizon. Moonlight spilled across the ground in front of him, glinting off a beat-up car and throwing shadows across the person leaning against it.

“Toshi.” He breathed, running over and slumping against the slim man. Steam started to float through the air around him and suddenly he was being carried by two strong arms.

“It’s okay now Tony. You can rest.” Tony closed his eyes, smiled and let Rhodey and Toshi’s voices wash over him.

#

It had been 9 months since they landed the jet in that field and Tony couldn’t be happier. Toshi had managed to get him and Rhodey jobs at UA, Japan’s most prestigious hero academy, as teachers. The students there were amazing and were always gentle with DUM-E and U, both of which now lived at there, and had taken to calling him Mr Might when they learned about him and Toshi. Rhodey was now walking on his own, thanks to a combination of tech and Recovery Girl’s quirk. Both he and Tony had met Young Midoriya, Toshi’s new protege and had doubled over laughing the first time they had watched Toshi try and give him advice.

Seeing the adoration in Midoriya’s eyes when Toshi spoke had sparked memories of another young hero that Tony knew and had abandoned after shoving him into a battle that wasn’t his. That night he had FRIDAY set up an email and checked in with Peter, even going so far as to plan to have him as an exchange student at UA.

As happy as he was, there were still bad days as well. Days where he couldn’t get out of bed, couldn’t breathe without the scar across his chest pulling tight and burning. Days that he could see the ghosts of his former team as they should have been, happy and together, filling his heart with pain and a longing for something that never existed. But then Toshi and Rhodey would be there, curling around him in bed or taking him to the school to see DUM-E and U and the kids and suddenly the bad days weren’t nearly as bad.


End file.
